The present invention relates to a feed device.
A feed device is known which has the advantage that while avoiding the stop-and-go type of operation of a drum, a minimizing of the thread draw-off tension is obtained and that, even in the case of threads of difficult shape, multiple wrappings on the drum are possible while substantially avoiding the passing of layers of thread into each other.